ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop Slurpies
Goop Slurpies is a Ben 10: Stupidity Force Goop Fest special. Summary Ben, Gwen and Kevin defend Viscosia from Tahr and Arelex who want to make Goop Slurpies from Polymorphs. And Ben gets carploads of new Goop aliens! Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are watching TV. (Ben): ARE YOU THIRSTY (Kevin): Um, kinda. (Ben): Ok I'll get us something to drink. Ben went to the kitchen. (Gwen): He's going to make us a bowl of coffee punch using Coffeeshark, obviously. You shouldn't have asked him to do that. (Kevin): Yeah but you got to admit Coffeeshark makes good coffee. (Ben): (transform) WATE-Wait, I'm Gewwwwwwwwwp! Well, they have tried my world famous Goop Slurpies! He shot goop in a bowl. (Goop): Hmm... they won't eat it like this... (transform) EYE GUY He fired a color laser and the goop punch looked like coffee. (Eye Guy): Cool. He gave them the Goop Punch. (Gwen):.... how does Eye Guy make coffee punch? (Eye Guy): COFFEELAZARS (Kevin): Okay, let's try this punch. They ate the punch. (Kevin):...this isn't coffee, but this is good. What is this? (Eye Guy): Punch lazar? Scene switches to Eye Guy combining his eyes and creating a fist. Then scene returns to normal. (Gwen): Yeah, this is delicious! SUDDENLY Doorbell rings. Kevin opens the door and we see a Appoplexian and a Kinneceleran. (Kevin): Ben, meet my business partners Tahr and Arelex. They are here to watch TV with us because they are bored. (Eye Guy): lulz Fest voting reference. (Kevin): Try this punch, guys! (Tahr): Oh, this is good! (Arelex): What is this delicious punch? (Eye Guy): Er... Goop? Kevin and Gwen barfed while Arelex and Tahr smiled. (Kevin): OH GAWD THAT'S GOOP (Gwen): LUCKILY HE DIDN'T FEED US SWAMPFIRE They barfed again. (Tahr): Thank you for you punch but we'll be going. They went away. Five minutes latur A hologram of a Polymorph appears. (Polymorph): Hello, Ben Tennyson. I am Magister Glooper from Viscosia. An evil Kinneceleran and an evil Appoplexian invaded our planet, and they are making Goop Slurpies from Polymorphs! Save us, Ben Tennyson! (Kevin): Okay, we'll save your planet. They went onto the Rust Bucket and flew to Viscosia. They landed there and saw a huge machine sucking Polymorphs. Magister Glooper came to them. (Glooper): You must save our species! (Gwen):...wait, how don't you have a UFO? (Glooper): Gravity of Viscosi- uh, honestly I have no idea. (Ultimatrix): Eight new Polymorph evolutions unlocked. Happy Goop Fest, Ben. (Ben): Aw, thanks. MEANWHILE IN THE EVIL SLURPIES FACTORY (Arelex): BEN KEVIN AND GWEN ARE TRYING TO SAVE THE POLYMORPHS (Tahr): Oh poop. I knew this will happen. SEND OUT THE PREVIOUS ALIEN FESTS An Arburian Pelarota, a To'Kustar and a Galvanic Mechomorph came to them. (Tahr): KILL BEN 10 GOOP SLURPIES ARE DELICIOUS (Arburian): kk They went away. MEANWHILE IN THE NON EVIL VISCOSIA GROUND (Ultimatrix):...are you going to turn into them? (Ben):...I need to? (Ultimatrix): Ben, it's pretty obvious you need to because it's frikin Goop Fest. (Ben): Oh ok (transform) GOOOOP! (Ultimatrix): DUDE MY FACE HURTS (Goop): lulz sorry (evolves) Gøøp! All right a viking pile øf living slime! Suddenly an Arburian Pelarota and a Galvanic Mechomorph came nearby. (Kevin): Where is the To'Kustar? (Arburian): He is totally overpowered. Besides, we have an army of Slurpie powered robots! An army of Slurpie powered robots appeared. (Gøøp): ØÓH MÂÅH GØD SLURPIE PØWERED RÓBØTS Gøøp threw his hammar and smashed a slurpie bot. He started flying between them hammaring them. (Arburian): YOU CAN HAMMAR MY ROBOTS BUT YOU CAN'T HAMMAR ME The Arburian rolled and crushed Gøøp. Gøøp tried to hammar him but his shell was quite tough. (Gøøp): THØR, MAKE LIGHTNING STRIKE! In Asgard... (Thor): I need to make lightning! He shot lightning into the sky. On Viscosia. (Gøøp): THIS ISN'T WORKING FLRGRHB The Galvanic Mechmorph jumped on Gøøp too. Gøøp spun his hammar around him, knocking off both people. (Gøøp): KEVIN GWEN A LITTLE HELP HERE Kevin absorbed goo and it slipped off his body. (Kevin): Oh gawd (barfs) Gwen shot mana at the Mechomorph. (Kevin): What are their names, anyway? (Gøøp): Why dø yøu want tø knøw anyway? (Kevin): BECAUSE I NEED TO (Mechomorph): I am Aderpug! (Arburian): I am Nocnan! (Kevin): Okay that was pretty obvoius. Gøøp started hammaring them but kinda failed. (Gøøp): Screw Gøøp. (transform) FESTIVE GOOP! (Kevin): Okaaaay. (FestiveGoop): I AM CHRISTMASLIME Festive Goop hit them with his quite painful christmas lights, electrocuting Aderpug, and he was trapped again in the ball. (FestiveGoop): DAMMIT (phases through ball) Wait lol I'm a Christmas Spirit which is like aghost which is like ghostfreak which is like big chill which is like intangibility which is like passing through Cannonbolt's shell because I am a Christmas Spirit. (Aderpug): THE SLURPIEBOTS ARE FULLY CHARGED AND THEY WILL DESTROY YOU The slurpiebots fired acid slurpies and the team hid behind a rock. (Glooper): We can't defeat them like that. (FestiveGoop): O RLY Festive Goop flew around hitting Slurpiebots with his christmas light goop and they started melting his UFO and Christmas lights. (FestiveGoop):...fuuu He hid behind the rocks and reverted to human. (Glooper): We need to use stealth and sneakiness to break into the Slurpy Factory and destroy them from the inside. (Kevin): Ghostfreak is good agains- Ben transformed into Dark Goop. (DarkGoop): MUHAUHAUAHA Dark Goop took Glooper, Gwen and Kevin in his arms and flew to the Slurpie Factory. (Dark Goop): ERMAGERD ROBOT GUARDS Dark Goop flew around with his dark slime killing everybody. (Gwen): I've never seen him fight like that before. (Kevin): Because Dark Forms are evil dammit. Dark Goop turned his friends invisible and they flew until they reached the base thing with Tahr and Arelex. (Tahr): YOU (Dark Goop): YUS ME Dark Goop fired darkenergy and blasted them, but Arelex ran around him and created a Dark Goop tornado. Arelex took the spaceship. (Tahr): DESTROY THIS THING Tahr destroyed it. (Dark Goop): Nuu blargh He turned intangible and passed through the floor. (Kevin): Stop eating the delicious Polymorphs, Tahr! Kevin absorbed metal and started fighting with Tahr who easily overpowered him. Gwen fired mana at both, and they all failed against the two. NOW FOR THE GUY WE CARE ABOUT DarkGoop was slipping through the floor of the factory. Then he stopped slipping and his Ultimatrix symbol was slapped by a nearby robot. (Dark Goop): (transform) HEATJ-God damn. Heatjaws started running up the stairs of the factory. He reached the control room. (Heatjaws): (breathes) Water... He took a glass of water and ate it. (Heatjaws): Delicious. (transform) AWESOME GOOP (Gwen): That's not Goop's normal voice. (Awesome Goop): Yeah. That's because- (UFO): We're epic. He highfived his UFO. Awesome Goop created a Goop tornado and knocked Arelex and Tahr. Tahr jumped on Awesome Goop, and his UFO fell off. (UFO): No, my bro is alone! He flew back to Awesome Goop, and theystarted beating them together. He kicked them out of the window. (Tahr): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING GRAVITY NO ONE MAKES RATH FALL He fell. (Awesome Goop): (takes off glasses) It seems like... (puts on glasses) GRAVITY FALLS YEAAAAAAAAH (Kevin): Lame. (Awesome Goop): Fudge you. (Gwen): Are we finished here? (Awesome Goop): Yes. They flew back home. Latur Ben was walking down the streets. (Ben): OMG LOOK A LEMONADE STORE He went in and saw Tahr selling more Goop Slurpies! DUNDUNDUN (Ben): ERMAGERD (Tahr): Yes, Ben. After you destroyed my Slurpy Factory, I still had enough Goop in the rubble to make MOAR slurpies. So, I went to Earth and now I'm selling the last of them. MUHAHAHAHAHA (Ben): NO WAY (transform) JELLOMAN! A bluebeaked Goop yayz (Tahr): Time for blueberry slurpies! Mwahahaha! Jello-Man flew over Tahr and shot blue acid at him. It barely hurt him and he connected a pump to Jello Man, sucking all his Goop into a Slurpy Maker. He sucked all the goo, and only the UFO remained. The UFO flew to Gwen and Kevin. (Gwen): ...wtfudge (Kevin): Isn't that Goop's UFO? (Gwen): ...wait a minute. Gwen went to the computer and saw an episode of Ben 23. (Gwen): It's the UFO of Goop from the other dimension jerkface Ben 23! (Kevin):...Okay... (Gwen): Press the Omnitrix symbol, Kevin. He pressed it and Ben appeared. (Ben):...TAHR IS STILL SELLING SLURPIES (Kevin): Um, okay. I don't really see why it should affect us. His factory is dead so he's probably just using the leftovers from the rubble. (Ben): (sigh) Okay. Everyone around was screaming for some reason. (Gwen): Dammit JB is here again. (Ben): OMG ITS TAHR Outside, Tahr was standing on a To'Kustar. (Tahr): BUY MY LEFTOVER SLURPIES OR FEEL THE WRATH OF Gwaiby, my To'Kustar henchman! MURHUHRUR (Gwaiby): Sluuuuuurpieeeeees (Ben): NO WAY (transform) GOOP! Goop took a guy's hat and turned into... (Hat Goop): HAT GOOP Hat Goop flew and started punching Gwaiby. Tahr pulled out a Slurpsucker and started sucking Hat Goop into it. He almost sucked him in completely but the hat got stuck outside. The hat couldn't go in and the Goop remained floating inside. Hat Goop blew up the cannon from the inside and knocked Tahr off Gwaiby. (Tahr): NUUU Hat Goop failed to defeat Gwaiby, and Gwaiby eventually fired a cosmic beam which started burning up his hat. (Hat Goop): fuu (transform) MOUSTACHE GOOP Moustache Goop flew down, and wrapped his highly elastic moustache around Gwaiby, and threw him into space. (Gwaiby):NOO Moustache Goop walked towards Tahr. (MoustacheGoop):.,.STOP EATING POLYMORPHS OR I WILL THROW YOU TO SPACE TOO (Tahr): Okay, I shouldn't have wasted the Slurpies on this but... Tahr took a glass of Goop, mixed it with something else and ate it. He grew supah huge. (Tahr): RAHHH (MoustacheGoop): Time for the last Goop evolution... He flipped his Ultimatrix Symbol into his body and slapped it. (Poog): POOOOOOOOG (Gwen): Wait. What. (Poog): !emosawe si siht !sdrawkcab poog m'I (Kevin): Poog is Goop backwards. (Poog): LOLLOLOLOLOL (Kevin): Lolling is the same backwards. Poog flew and shapeshifted into a massive yellow rock and hit Tahr in the face. Tahr fell down, and tried eating Poog. He ate his spaceship. (Poog): OOOOOON (Gwen): Since he's opposite Goop, shouldn't the poog or oog or whatever control the spaceship? (Poog): klol Poog wrapped himself around Tahr and he crushed him. (Tahr): NOOO Tahr reverted to normal. (Tahr):...fuq u guys. He went to his car and flew home. (Poog): t00w t00w (strever) GOOP FEST (Kevin): So, are you going to use the Goop evolutions again after the fest? (Ben):...nope. THE END TO BE CONTINUED Aliens Used *Goop (x3) *Eye Guy *Gøøp *Festive Goop *Dark Goop *Heatjaws *Awesome Goop *Jello Man *Hat Goop *Moustache Goop *Poog Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Magister Glooper *Polymorphs Villains *Tahr *Arelex *Aderpug *Nocnan *Slurpiebots *Gwaiby Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Specials Category:Goop Fest